La Bella encantada
by Jpnnnn
Summary: Basada en la pelicula 'Encantada'. 'Pero, mi alteza, ¿Donde a mandado a la chica? ' 'A un lugar donde no existen los finales felices'.
1. Con un beso de amor soñé

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Disney :P. Yo solo soy la loca que hace la adaptación.

* * *

**C****ON UN BESO DE AMOR SOÑÉ**

Érase una vez, en un hermoso mundo mágico llamado Andalasia una hermosa doncella llamada Bella. Ella tenía los ojos color chocolate, cabello castaño de forma ondulada, y piel tan blanca que parecía transparente y soñaba con encontrar el amor verdadero. Aunque su pequeña amiga Alice, le decía muy a menudo, que lo encontraría porque ella lo había visto.

En este momento, Bella y todos sus pequeños amigos del bosque estaban creando un maniquí del príncipe con el que Bella había soñado.

— ¡Bella! – dijo Alice dando saltitos como solo ella sabía- ¡He encontrado dos piedrecillas, se que son perfectas!

— ¡Oh, Alice son bellísimos! ¡Y verdes! Perfecto para sus ojos… ¡Y RESPLANDECEN IGUAL QUE LOS SUYOS!. Gracias a todos amiguitos- dio una hermosa sonrisa a todos los presentes.

Alice es una diminuta amiga de Bella, podría ser confundida con los duendecillos de la pradera al lado del lago pero Alice era mucho más hiperactiva, créanme, es como si hubiera pasado toda su vida en un psiquiátrico y por fin haya logrado escapar y gastar toda la energía que ha acumulado en toda su vida.

— Bien chicos, les presento a mi Príncipe- dijo dándolo vuelta para que lo vieran- ¡Oh no, amigos!

— ¿¡Que pasa!? – Dijo Jasper, la ardilla.

— Hemos olvidado los labios…- dijo la niña de ojos chocolate.

— ¿Pero son importantes Bella? – dijo Rosalie

— Claro que si amiga Venado…

— ¿Por qué? – dijo Rosalie, arreglando su pelo.

— Pues, se los diré con una canción- dijo Bella sonrojándose.

— ¡SÍ! – gritó Alice, aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

_**Cuando tú conozcas a tu gran amor,**_

_**Harás antes de nada la prueba de rigor…**_

— ¿Su rabito torcerás?- interrumpió un conejito.

— ¿Semillitas le darás?- corrigió la canaria Esme tirándole en la boca semillas a Carlisle.

_**Nooooo... algo que a todos**_

_**Dulce les sabrá.**_

— ¿Y dime Bella que es eso?

— Alice querida… algo que muy pronto sentirás.- dijo ella.

— ¿Yo?

— ¡Todos encontramos nuestro verdadero amor y vivimos felices por siempre! – Bella dio un suspiro.

_**Con un beso de amor soñé, y un príncipe que me lo de.**_

_**Eso traen al final en los grandes cuentos**_

_**Y ambos labios necesarios son, **_

_**al tocarse cumplen su función**_

_**Lo que siempre a ti feliz te hará, **_

_**Tras de un beso de amor esta**_

_**Aaaaa…**_

— Bien, si quiero encontrar los labios perfectos necesitaré mas ayuda.

Bella se dirigió hacia su ventana de la casa que tenía en un árbol, y comenzó a cantar octavas mas alto de lo normal, para que acudieran todos los animales del bosque a ayudarla.

Al otro lado del bosque.

Esta el Príncipe Jacob, el era muy alto y grande, además era valiente, aunque a decir verdad, muchas veces no era muy apropiado ya que los sirvientes Mike, Cayo, Aro y Jessica no eran buena influencia. Él tenía una horrible y siniestra madrastra llamada Jane; Ella sufría pensando en el día en que su hijastro encontrara una doncella, a la cuál convertiría en su esposa, y perdería su trono, por lo que siempre cuando el Príncipe salía mandaba a cuidar a su más leal y horrible **(Sobre todo horrible xD**) sirviente Mike para evitar que Jacob encontrara a esa muchacha.

— Otro más, Mike amigo.- dijo el Príncipe, que estaba encima de un Troll.

— Si su alteza, usted el mejor cazador de Trolls de todo el reino- dijo Mike

—Claro que si noble Mike... los Trolls pueden ser divertidos, pero yo solo sueño en que mi corazón se una a una canción:

_**Con un beso de amor soñó, y un… (Jacob)**_

_**Príncipe que me lo dé. (Bella)  
**_

_**Lo que siempre a ti feliz te hará,**_

_**Tras un beso de amor está...  
**_

— ¿¡Has escuchado Mike!? ¡Es la voz de una doncella! Tengo que encontrar a la dueña de esa voz tan dulce y hermosa

— ¡Pero señor!- Pero Jacob ya había montado a su caballo he ido.

Fue entonces cuando el Troll escapó, también se había enamorado de aquella voz, corrió hasta donde estaba Bella, y cuando sobrepasó a Jacob le dijo:

— Como que me llamo Emmett, conseguiré a esta mujer! Todas caen rendidas a mis pies, tengo 5 esposas.

Llegó donde Bella y la tomó en sus manos sin ningún esfuerzo. Sus gritos y los de todos los que estaban allí condujeron al Príncipe para darle el fin al malvado Troll.

—¡No temas más bella dama! ¡Yo te salvare de ese horrible monstruo!

Pero Emmett, se fijó en un venado a su gusto muy sexy y le dijo:

— ¡Hey, tu! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Rosalie – dijo fingiendo desinterés.

—¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – Y soltó a Bella de sus manos.

El príncipe montado en su caballo blanco, galopó lo más rápido que pudo, y fue a su rescate y la tomó en sus brazos. Bella tenía su cara roja tal cuál un tomate.

— ¡E-Eres tu! – dijo Bella

— Si soy yo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Bella – susurró.

—¡OH, BELLA! Nos casaremos en la mañana- sonrió

_**La más bella dama del lugar, eres…**__- cantó el_

_**Mi razón de ser y amar…**_- terminó ella.

_**Lo que con los años crecerá **-cantaron ambos**  
**_

_**Es un recuerdo... de amor eterno**_

_**Que tras de un beso de amor sabré…**_

**En el castillo de la Reina Jane.**

Ella estaba viendo en su bola de cristal esta hermosa escena de amor.

— Oh, así que ella será la simpática que desee mi trono- dijo irónicamente.- ¡JAMÁÁÁÁÁS!

**Al otro día.**

— ¡Bella vuelve aquí aun no te termino! – Dijo Alice

— Alice, ya estoy atrasada, ansió casarme ya y ser feliz para siempre.

— Oh, si claro, ya me voy. Adiós.

Bella se fue con su mejor amigo Jasper, en una carroza igual a la del Cuento _'La cenicienta'._

— Te ves hermosa Bella, pero me falta el listón. Espera. Listo, tu vestido es hermoso. – dijo la querida duendecilla. (**PUEDEN VER EL VESTIDO EN MI PERFIL)**

Estaban ya corriendo por el jardín del palacio, cuando una anciana apareció.

— Vaya, que novia tan bella… y ¡Oh! Vaya que ardillito tan lindo- dijo la anciana.- Tengo un regalito para ti.

— Ah, muchas gracias, pero…

— Es el pozo de los deseos, mijita.

— Oh, pero…

Bueno, simplemente digamos que Bella fue casi en contra de su voluntad.

Jasper, que siempre ha sido muy perceptivo en cuanto a emociones, no se fió mucho de aquella veterana por lo que las siguió a una prudente distancia, por lo que no se percataron de que estaba allí.

— ¿Ves ese pozo? –Bella asintió- Es el pozo mas mágico de todos, solo cierra tus ojos y pide un deseo.-Espero un momento- ¿Estas deseando algo especial?

La noble Bella cerró los ojos, estaba empezado a pedir su deseo, y la anciana la empuja dentro del pozo.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Príncipe Jacob! – dice Jasper corriendo donde el Príncipe.

Al instante, la dulce ancianita, se convierte en la malvada Reina y aparece Mike.

— Pero mi majestad ¿A donde ha mandado a la chica?

—Aun lugar donde no existen los finales felices

* * *

**Un pajarito amigo de Bella me dijo que no cuesta nada dejar un review :$**


	2. ¿Que hace una princesa en el anuncio?

**Tengo penita, u_U me llegaron más de 10 Alertas y marcadas como Historias Favoritas pero apenas recibí 3 reviews (Hasta ahora). Ojala puedan dejar en verdad sus reviews ya que así dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Es en buena chicas, en serio, pero he tenido qe disponer de todo el tiempo de Jasper para que me alegre y la pequeña Pixie de Alice me quiere romper el cuello xD.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Disney :P. Yo solo soy la loca que hace la adaptación.

**¿QUÉ HACE UNA PRINCESA EN EL ANUNCIO?**

Bella siguió cayendo por el pozo hasta caer al agua. Pronto empezó a notar pequeñas bolas de luces alrededor de ella, que pronto se le pegaron a todo su cuerpo y salió a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta donde quién sabe.

**Mundo real.**

Al despertar, estaba en un suelo muy duro y estaba todo oscuro. Tardó en asimilar todo esto, hasta que empezó a levantarse y sintió una tapa. La comenzó a deslizar hacia al lado, después de darse cuenta de que era muy pesada.

Era de noche, y comenzó a mirar todo. No sabía donde rayos estaba, era un lugar lleno de casas cuadradas y altas, muy altas **(Si, edificios, pero ella no lo sabía)** y muchas letreros con luces y también muy grandes. Había una inmensa contaminación acústica, con gritos, conversaciones de gente y rugidos de alguna máquina extraña.

La gente la miraba curiosa, pues estaba con un vestido de novia, algo que no es muy normal de noche y menos en Chicago, y mucho menos en mitad de la calle.

Estaba Bella aún mirando todo esto, cuando un camión casi la atropella, pero logra esquivarla y seguir su camino. Ella queda hiperventilando cuando otro auto casi la atropella, pero logró frenar y otro auto choco a este.

Empezó a correr hacia cualquier lugar, provocando que otro auto parará, y así sucesivamente, hasta que logró cruzar toda la calle.

Pero no crean que terminaron sus problemas… Al llegar siguió corriendo y cayó encima de un puesto ambulante; Luego continuó caminando, bueno, en realidad siendo arrastrada por la masa de gente que transitaba por las calles a esta hora, hasta arrastrarla por un estacionamiento subterráneo.

Bella estaba realmente asustada y gritaba:

— ¡Jacob! – y nadie respondía.

Al volver a subir a superficie por la salida del estacionamiento, no hay nadie, estaba sola. Caminó por mucho tiempo, hasta que encontró a un viejecillo acostado en la calle.

— ¡Oh! Buen hombre, - dijo acercándose.- ¿Puedo sentarme con usted? – y sin que el hombre le respondiera se sentó junto a él.- Estoy tan asustada, jamás me había alejado tanto de mi casa y no tengo idea de donde estoy, o como llegue, solo si alguien me mostrara un poco de gentileza, o un afectuoso ¡Hola! O tal vez solo sonríame un poco, quizás eso alegre un poco mi espíritu.

El hombre sonrió, malvadamente pero lo hizo.

Vaya, tiene una linda sonrisa – dijo Bella.

Al instante, el viejito tomó su corona y salió corriendo. Bella lo persiguió hasta la esquina, pero estaba con un vestido de novia muy incomodo, por lo que no podía hacer mucho.

— ¡USTED NO ES UN BUEN ANCIANITO! ¡ES MALO! – gritó enfurecida.

En ese preciso momento empezó a llover.

**En una lugar cualquiera de Chicago.**

Estaba Edward, un abogado, junto a 3 compañeros de trabajo más. El estaba realmente cansado y aburrido, mientras que entre los otros discutían.

— ¿Todo esto por una tarjeta de béisbol? – Dijo Edward

— ¡Siempre he querido a Hanks! – dijo Charlie

— ¡SIEMPRE HAS QUERIDO MÁS A HANKS QUE A MÍ! – dijo Reneé.

La secretaria de Edward lo llama para que salga.

— Luego de escuchar eso todo el día, ¿Aún te quieres casar? – dijo la secretaria en tono histérico.

— ¡Vamos! Todos saben que ellos se casaron en un ataque de romanticismo

— Oh, tienes razón, nada de ataques de romanticismos aquí- dijo en tono irónico, mientras le ponía la chaqueta a Edward.

— No, solo soy… racional.

— Anticuado. – dijo mientras le pasaba el paraguas.- ¿Ya le contaste a tu hija?

— No, pero le voy a decir hoy, le compré algo, para que le ayude.

— Con esa noticia, deberías comprarle un pony

**En una taxi.**

Estaba Edward y su hija. El le entrega el paquete con un libro no muy divertido para una niña de 6 años…

— ¿Un libro, papa? – Dijo Renesmee leyendo el título: _Important women of our time (1)_

—¡Ay, amor! Se que no es el libro de hadas que querías, pero este es mejor… es muy interesante. Mira – dijo leyendo el libro. Marie Curie fue una mujer sobresaliente que dedicó toda su vida a la investigación hasta que… - dudó- la radiación la mató.

— Es… ¿En serio? – dijo enarcando una ceja.

Suena el teléfono de Edward.

— ¿Si, hola? –pausa.- Si, mañana es perfecto, ¿te parece a las 7:30? -otra pausa.- Si yo te llamo más tarde. – colgó.- Era ella.

— uhum…

— uhum… Cariño, le pediré que sea mi esposa.- Renesmee dio un grito ahogado.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo la pequeña.

— ¿Te agrada no es así?, se llevan bien cuando están juntas.

— ¿Dónde va a vivir? – dijo preocupada.

— Va a quedarse con nosotros.

— ¿Le vas a dar mi habitación? – dijo haciendo un puchero.

— No, claro que no -sonrió- Vamos cariño será magnifico- le dio un beso en la frente.- Ella nunca será como tu madre- susurró.

— Pero si será una madrastra…

—Sí, pero una buena madrastra- interrumpió el, sabiendo que su hija leía muchos cuentos de hadas, donde las madrastras son malvadas, tal como la Reina Jane.

— Mañana ella te llevará al colegio, para que charlen de mujer a mujer.

—¡Pero si solo tengo seis!

**En cualquier calle de Chicago.**

Bien, volvamos con la ingenua Bella. Había estado mucho tiempo andando solitaria por la calle, hasta que divisó en lo alto un castillo rosado, con muchas luces que decía:_ El castillo del Príncipe. _Encontró que era un castillo muy plano, pero no le dio importancia ysonrió tan feliz de poder encontrarlo, que corrió hasta el, pero al estar muy alto, debió subirse antes a un auto y escalar unas barras metálicas de más arriba.

— ¿¡Hola!? ¡Soy yo, Bella!. – Ya había escalado todo y empezó a tocar la puerta.- ¿Hola, alguien puede ayudarme? Por favor, abra.

**Nuevamente con Edward**

— ¡PAPI! ¿Por qué hay una princesa en el letrero del castillo?

— Seguramente publicidad.- dijo sin hacer caso.

— No, ella es de verdad.- dicho esto, abrió la puerta del taxi, y fue donde ella.

— ¡NO, Espera!

— ¡¡¡HEY, PRINCESA!!! – dijo con voz chillona Renesmee.

— Jamás hagas eso- dijo enojado Edward y la abrazó.

— Pero, mira.- Por fin Edward se fijó en aquella loca princesa.

— ¿Alo, hay alguien aquí?, ¿Conocen a Jacob?.- dijo Bella aún golpeando 'la puerta'.

— Espera quédate aquí- susurró Edward.

Caminó unos pocos pasos más allá, para ver mejor a la mujer.

— ¡Señorita, señorita!

— ¿Ah? – dijo ella dándose vuelta- Ah, me pregunto si usted sabe…

Perdió el equilibrio entre los barrotes y cayó hacia atrás, quedando afirmada con una mano.

* * *

**¿Quien creen que será la novia de Edward? DEJEN SUS DEDUCCIONES *0***

kSwan: El vestido lo pueden ver en mi perfil , gracias por leer y dejar un review, se te agradece mucho, en serio!

Bella Cullen: jajaja qe Bueno qe te guste esta peli, a mi igual me gusta mucho, hace tiempo había pensado en hacer esto, pero no había tenido tiempo por el colegio & eso ¬¬, gracias!

.Addiction Studio: Sii! Fue el pajarito Esme! Jajajaja yo igual me reí mucho escribiéndolo :P Gracias por el review y FF, cuidate!.

**NUEVO JUEGO:**

**''DALE AL BOTON DE ABAJO''**

**DIVIERTANSE JUGANDO XD  
**


	3. Mucha imaginación

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Disney :P. Yo solo soy la loca que hace la adaptación.

--------------------------------

**M****UCHA IMAGINACIÓN**

CAP. ANTERIOR.

…perdió el equilibrio entre los barrotes y cayó hacia atrás, quedando afirmada con una mano en los barrotes…

-----------------------

**BELLA POV.**

Quede afirmada con una mano en una barra muy fría.

— ¡Cuidado señorita!, no se suelte.- dijo el chico con el que estaba hablando. Tenía la voz muy aterciopelada..

Mis brazos ya se estaban cansando, no podría aguantar más… ¡Oh!, y mi Jacob, donde se encontrará, ¿Me estará buscando?. Estoy realmente enfadada, solo por mi patosidad extrema, caí dentro de eso pozo, y ahora estoy donde quién sabe donde, y las personas son muy poco gentiles.

Se resbalaron mis manos, y caí. No se cómo pero al caer estaba encima de… Si, creo que era el hombre con el que estaba hablando.

— ¡Auch! –dijo él.

— ¡Auch! –dije exactamente después.

Me fijé en él. A pesar de estar oscuro, pude ver sus ojos, eran tan hipnotizantes y color verde esmeralda. Tenía el pelo color bronce y desordenado. 'Claro' me dije. 'Caíste encima de él.' Era… hermoso. ¡¡¿¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO??!!. Estoy, bueno, estaba a punto de casarme con Jacob, sólo el tenía que ayudarme como regresar y volvería para dar el beso de amor eterno.

— ¿Estás bien? -Dijo arrodillándose.

— Oh, si estoy bien- dije tratando de levantarme.

— ¿Estás bien? – dijo la voz de una niña, que me asustó mucho, ya que no la había visto. Fue como el monstruo del lago Ness. Me dio susto y mi corazón se volvió acelerado.

— Si, si, estoy bien.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá arriba?- dijo en tono preocupado la pequeña.

— Pensé que alguien podría ayudarme…

**FIN POV BELLA.**

— … He caminado sin rumbo toda la noche, y temo que nadie ha sido amable conmigo.

— Si, bienvenida a la ciudad- dijo en tono sarcástico Edward. Bella pensó '¡¡POR FIN ALGUIEN FUE LINDO CONMIGO!!'

— ¡Gracias! – dijo con una sonrisa extremadamente feliz.

— De nada. ¿Segura que no tienes nada?

— Eh.. sí.

— Bueno… ¿Llamo alguna persona por usted?

— No creo que lo escuchen desde aquí.

**EDWARD POV.**

¡¡¿¿QUÉ HABÍA DICHO??!! Jajajaja… Tenía demasiadas ganas de reírme, esta chica era muy graciosa. Pero por respeto a una dama me aguante mucho, no se cómo me contuve. Pero adivino quien no… Renesmee estaba muriéndose de risa y al segundo siguiente, la mujer vestida de novia se sonrojó: Se veía adorable… ¿Ah? Creo que tendré que dejar de leerle historias de hadas a Renesmee, no se de que hablo.

En ese mismo momento, se escuchó un trueno. Así que decidí invitarla a pasar la noche. Seguro se llevaría con mi hija.

**FIN POV EDWARD.**

Bella había aceptado la invitación, y estaba muy agradecida de que por lo menos ellos dos hubieran sido buenos con ella.

Para hacer un poco de plática, Bella empezó a contarle su historia, y cómo había llegado ahí. Estaban ya entrando al edificio donde vivían.

— … Y entonces la abuelita, me dijo que me acercará al pozo y le pidiera un deseo, pero caí, y caí- dijo caminando por los pasillos.- y luego subí por un gran agujero y anduve perdida. Hasta que resbale del castillo… ¡Y ahora estoy aquí con ustedes!

Renesmee estaba fascinada.

— Renesmee- dijo ella.

— ¿Si, Bella?.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Nessie? Creo que es un lindo sobrenombre, aparte que cuando te vi por primera vez…

— ¡¡SII!! – Interrumpió 'Nessie'.- Me encantó, es genial.

— Y, oye Bella- dijo Edward.- ¿Es un mal hábito tuyo caerte así?

— Sí, casi siempre alguien me atrapa- Esto le recordó en como cayó en brazos de Jacob y se puso un poco triste.- Pero no se usted, pero yo creo que Jacob esta buscándome, y en la mañana vendrá a rescatarme de esta extraña e iremos a casa tras un beso de amor verdadero.

Edward no respondió. Estaba realmente cansado para bromas, y además se iría en la mañana, aunque tenía una sensación extraña sobre conocerla más.

— ¿Amor verdadero?- dijo Nessie, realmente excitada por la historia de la casi princesa.

— Es la fuerza más poderosa del mundo- respondió ella.

— Claro- dijo para nada convencido Edward.

— Ahora solo necesito un refugio donde pasar la noche- dijo Bella.

— ¿Refugio? ¿Qué, cuál refugio? – dijo el hombre de cabellos bronce, sacando las llaves de la puerta en su bolsillo.

— No lo sé, tal vez un hermoso prado, o… un tronco hueco.

— ¿Un tronco hueco? Lo siento, pero estás loca.

— O una casa llena de enanos, –dijo Bella haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Edward.- dicen que son muy amables.

— Eh… si- dijo haciendo una cara de 'Sí, claro'- Pero lo siento- dijo mirando a Renesmee (A el no le gustaba para nada el apodo nuevo), adivinando su intención.- Solo se podrá quedar un minuto para que pueda secarse y usar el teléfono.

— Gracias,- dijo entrando.- Es muy gentil de su parte.

**EDWARD POV.**

La verdad, sabía que ella estando dentro, Renesmee haría hasta lo imposible que se quedará y la verdad, me daba un poco de vergüenza decirle que se quedará. Tenía muchas ansias de que se quedara, quizás para conocerla un poco más, sin esas cosas que decía para impresionar a Renesmee.

Bella estaba cruzando la puerta, pero se quedó estancada con su enorme vestido de ¿Novia?. Quizás se haya escapado...

— ¿Por qué traes ese vestido?

— ¿Te gusta?- dijo sonriendo.- Lo conseguí con mis amigos los gusanos, forme un telón.

— ¡No-puede-ser!- dijo Renesmee, claro, creyendo todo eso, seguramente estaría sobreexcitada.- ¿Todo tu sola?

— No… La verdad me ayudaron las ardillas Jasper y Alice, pero no más bien Alice, ella es una excelente diseñadora de modas aficionada y Jasper que es su esposo sólo estaba ahí para dar opiniones, pero no importa, el me cae muy bien ¿Sabes?. Es mi mejor amigo.

Como tenía tanta imaginación, por Dios. Mientras decía esto, yo la empujaba y Renesmeé tiraba de ella hacia dentro de la casa.

— Lis….to.- dijo Renesmee con voz de estar haciendo mucha fuerza.. pobrecita.

— Bien, le llamaré un taxi.

Sólo falta que mi querida e inocente hija comience a suplicar que se quede.

* * *

**  
**

**LO SIENTO!! SE QUE ME DEMORE EN ACTUALIZAR PERO HABÍA IDO A VALPARAÍSO & A VIÑA… AHORA SI LES ESCRIBO :D**

Muchas pero muchas gracias por los reviews, en verdad. Estoy muy agradecida, también gracias a los que dejan Alertas y FFavoritos =).

Espero que se tomen el tiempo de leer y dejar sus reviews. Se aceptan críticas, aplausos, amenazas con los Vulturi, tomatazos, etc. :P

-----------------

**Nessie Cullen Potter:** jajaja mori de risa con tu Review jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado a mi tambien me gusta McDonald xD… No se vale.. me fui a Valparaíso y mientras andaba entre los cerros y Alec me perseguía… pero igual GRACIAS porque lo amo & el me ama xD jajaja. Ojala te sigas pasando.

**kSwan:** que bueno qe te guste cada vez mas… shan shan… ojala este te haya gustado tbm… No se qe piensa Edward con eso… creo que le afecta el smog de la ciudad :P

**Guaditta:** AQUÍ TENGO EL CAPITULO, Ojala te haya gustado.. me demoré pero aquí esta :D

**May-loves-Edward-Cullen:** Gracias por leer, de verdad, pero no.. no es ninguna de ellas… SIGA PARTICIPANDO :P

**Yess Altamirano'Cullen:** De verdad lo lamento mucho, no sabía que tenías uno parecido.. pero en verdad muchas gracias… y bueno lo demás te lo mande como mensaje para que no hayaan problemas en fanfiction como dijiste… GRACIAS!

---------------

**TODAVIA FALTA UN POCO PARA VER QUIEN ES LA PROMETIDA DE NUESTRO QUERIDO & SEXY EDWARD… DEJEN SUS CREENCIAS… AUN NADIE LE APUNTA.**


	4. Mala memoria

**Emmett: **Snif, snif

**Jabbiera-Cullen: **¿Qué pasa, osito?

**Emmett: **Nada, snif, snif, snif

**Jabbiera-Cullen****: **Vamos… ¡y te contaré un secreto!

**Emmett: **¿De verás? ¿De veritas?

**Jabbiera-Cullen****: **Sip.

**Emmett: **Bien… snif… ¡ES QUE NADIE ME QUIERE!

**Jabbiera-Cullen****: **No es cierto, eres mi hermano favorito ^^

**Emmett: **Snif.. ¿Entonces por qué no hay Team emmett?

**Jabbiera-Cullen****: **Eh, eh (Apuros). ¿Te cuento, o no?

**Emmett: **¡SIIIIII!

**Jabbiera-Cullen****: **(Cuchichiándole al Oso)

**Emmett: **¡NOOOO! ALGUIEN ADIVINO A LA NOVIA DE DON PERFECTO **(Mandíbula desencajada)**

**Jabbiera-Cullen****: **¡Shh!** (Moraleja: No confíes en Emmett.)**

**Emmett: **Gracias por invitarme.

**Jabbiera-Cullen****: **¡Hum! (Enojada)

**Emmett: **¿Ves?, no me quieres.. snif

**Jabbiera-Cullen****: **Eh.. Emmett; Todos los lectores saben que estás llorando.

**Emmett: **¿Q-Qué? Oh, eeeh… Era una apuesta con Jasper para ver si los vampiros pueden llorar.

**Jasper: **Mentira, ah y: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia de Disney, y hace la maravillosa adaptación

**Jabbiera-Cullen****:** Gracias.

**  


* * *

**

**MALA MEMORIA**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba en mi estudio. Ya habían pasado diez minutos, y… OK, lo diré: NESSIE aún no venía a suplicarme que dejará a la 'princesa' quedarse en casa. Aparte estoy comprometido, y la amo a ella… Pero no lo sé, no quiero a Bella, solo es que, es raro, tengo como unas ganas de protegerla, no se por qué, además quisiera conocerla un poco más. ¡Rayos! ¿De qué hablas Edward? ¡Te vas a casar! y si no es Renesmee, no hablaré, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Estaba a punto de llamar a un radio taxi, cuando mi preciada hija, entró.

— Papi, papi, papi, por favor, deja que se quede- suplicó.

— Ni pensarlo.- ella se fue.

**FIN EDWARD POV.**

Después de salir, Nessie fue al living donde Bella estaba sentada en un sillón.

— ¿Enserio eres una princesa?- dijo abriendo las pupilas.

— Oh no, pero –dijo entre medio de bostezos- ya pronto voy a serlo- dijo juntando sus manos y tirándose lentamente de lado, acostándose en el sillón.

Al ver eso, la pequeñita, fue de nuevo al estudio de su papá.

— Wow, papá, ya se quedo dormida.

— ¿Qué?- dijo evitando no sonreír.

Se dirigió al living, y vio a Bella dormir profundamente.

— ¡Ay, papá!, no la vas a obligar a irse ¿O sí?

— Cariño, vete a dormir.

— Creo que de verdad es una princesa.

— No porque tenga un vestido lindo, significa que sea una princesa. Solo es una chica… un poco confundida que cayo en nuestras… bueno en mis manos.

— ¿No dejarás que se quede?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— Vale, dejaré que se quede solo HOY- dijo recalcando la palabra.- Pero tienes que irte a dormir de inmediato, ya es tarde.

— GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.- Y se fue. **(N.A: FUE COMO ESTILO ALICE XD)**

**EDWARD POV**

No se que acabo de hacer, me estoy comportando como un completo idiota, así como el estúpido recepcionista de Eric… Pero lo hecho, echo está. Y, hay que decirlo, soy un buen actor.

Me quedé un poco contemplando a Bella. No puede dormir en el sillón, así que tendrá que dormir en la pieza de Renesmee.

Además mañana debo interrogarla, se me hace muy extraño que ande con un vestido así.

Fui a la pieza de 'Nessie', (aún no me acostumbro, pero le diré así porque a Renesmee le gusta, a mi no.), y estaba preparándose para acostarse.

— Hija, eh, creo que hoy debes dormir conmigo, una princesa no puede dormir en el sillón- le di una sonrisa torcida, como a ella le gustaban.

— Bueno- miró a su peluche de osito 'Em', y le dio un beso.

**FIN EDWARD POV.**

**_En andalasia._**

Volvamos a Andalasia. Luego de que Jasper, vio todo esto, fue en ayuda del príncipe Jacob; que estaba en la iglesia un poco triste conversando con Alice.

Mientras que él corría, escuchó un poco de la conversación que tenía Jacob con su esposa.

— Quizás, se haya arrepentido o… tal vez encontró a su amor verdadero y no soy yo…- dijo Jacob tapándose la cara. Estaba enamorado.

— Nada de eso- interrumpió Jasper, llegando al fin al lado de ellos.- Estábamos llegando, cuando…

— ¡QUE PASO, AMOR POR EL DIOS DE LAS ARDILLAS! – dijo Alice.- Yo, la vi cuando llegó, hasta le puse su cinta, estaba feliz, y luego me fui y se quedo ¡contigo!, cuéntanos que pasó.

— Eso estoy haciendo- dijo frunciendo el ceño- déjame continuar. Seguimos caminando, después de lo que contó mi amada esposa, estábamos ya en los jardines reales, cuando se nos apareció una anciana, y empezó a decirle a Bella que se veía muy bien y que conocía un pozo de los deseos muy mágico y no se que. La vieja no me dio buena espina. En fin, Bella le decía que no podía, que ya estaba muy atrasada, pero digamos que Bella nunca ha tenido buen convencimiento así que fue mas bien arrastrada por la anciana. Yo decidí seguirlos de cerca, porque no tenía mucha confianza y… la tiró adentro del pozo… y bueno les vine a contar.

— Oh, no, mi inocente Bella. Mi madre, que en paz descanse, desde pequeño me dijo que no me acercará a ese pozo, porque llevaba a un mundo horrible y que había sido creado por una fuerza maligna… Iré hacía allá, donde quiera que sea, tengo que encontrarla. Jasper cuéntale a los demás invitados.

Jasper les contó a los demás, mientras que Jacob y en su espalda, Alice, fueron hacía el dicho pozo.

— Lo siento querida ardilla, pero deberás bajarte de mi hombro, creo que lo más razonable por ella es tirarme por este pozo. Hasta saltaría por un acantilado si fuera para rescatarla a ella.

— Oh, no lo creo, quiero ir contigo.- dijo ella.

— Lo siento, eres muy pequeñita.- Alice hizo un puchero, que sólo podía hacer ella, por lo que nadie podía resistirse.- OK, te llevaré, eres una ardilla diabólica ¿Sabes?.

— Si, ya lo… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Jacob, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó dentro del pozo, por lo que Alice no alcanzó a terminar su frase; Y salió disparada hacía abajo, y se soltó del hombro del Príncipe.

**_Mundo real._**

Habían constructores trabajando en la misma calle.

— ¡LISTO, CIERREN LA TAPA!- gritó un trabajador.

Pero justo sale a velocidad Jacob, al no haber tapa puesta, salió prácticamente volando hacia arriba.

— ¡Oye amigo, no puedes…! – dijo alguien que fue interrumpido, ya que el príncipe sacó su espada.

— ¡Silencio!- dijo el de cabellera larga.

— Ha..ha..cer e-e-eso.. n-no arreglará na-nada

—¡SU NOMBRE CAMPESINO, AHORA!

—Eh… Martin.

— ¿Es usted un secuaz de la bruja cruel que envió a mi querida Bella a este horrible mundo.. ¿Marti? –dijo aún sosteniendo la espada.

— Eh… eh…

Se escucha un grito, desde abajo y Sale disparada hacía arriba la querida Alice, que fue atrapada gracias a los buenos reflejos del príncipe.

**POV ALICE**

— ¿Este hombre es parte de la conspiración, ardilla?

— ¡QUE SE YO, NO SOY JASPER! – Vaya que tonto Jacob, luego de buscar a Bella me tendrá que comprar algo…

¡Hey! Esperen.

¿QUÉ? Lo único que salió de mi garganta fueron unos… ¿Chillidos?. Me tomé la garganta para asegurarme. Nada. Tosí y comencé a hablar de nuevo

— Vamos no pierdas el tiempo con él.- no, no funciono.- Oh, oh.- Hice un puchero.

— Pobre pequeño, pierde el habla en mi presencia- dijo el de modo arrogante.

Uy, como si fuera un vampiro rubio que controla emociones. ¡Chucho, SOY HEMBRA!.

— Bien, ¡Dime donde está! No-agotes-mi-paciencia.- Dijo el ahora agresivo Jacob, agarrándolo de la polera y poniéndole la espada en el cuello.

—N-nno se a que se sssse re… refiere.- contesto el hombre.

**(NOTA MENTAL: HACERLE UN LINDO DISEÑO A ESE NOBLE HOMBRE, LA QUE TIENE ES HORRENDA, CHILLONA Y ****PASADA DE MODA****)**

— Busco a mi chica, es hermosa, es mi corazón, mi mitad… Ella es mi razón de ser- Aw… puso una cara tan linda de enamorado…

— Si, yo también busco una de esas.- respondió el otro.

— Entonces abra bien los ojos.. Altin- le dijo soltándolo.

Wow, en verdad tiene mala memoria.

**FIN ALICE POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**LambLionEternity:** Woow, gracias por tus suposiciones =) Pues puedee… qizas solo puedeeee :P que le hayas atinado a alguna :O Ojala qe te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Susana:** Te sorprenderas.. bueno de hecho yo creo que todas cuando vean quien es la novia de edward… en verdad es muy sorpresivo… TENDRE A ALGUIEN QUE CANTE LAS CANCIONES CONMIGO! Jajaja.. ojala sigas mandando reviews ;)

**kSwan:** Exacto! Como qien no quiere la cosa… Creo que es una Bella extremadamente-mucho-muy ingenua xD Espero que sigas dejando mas reviews. BESOS.

**karen cullen:** WOOW! Eso es! Me encantan las suposiciones qe son mas locas… puede qe sea ella… puede que no.. puedo que no sea & tome en cuenta tu sugerencia ^_^

**Oruhita:** Gracias.. me alegro que te haya gustado =). Yo también creo qe qeda mejor con pov's ;) Cuidate & muchos besos.. ojala tambien te haya gustado este capi…

**Nessie Cullen Potter:** Ajj.. me vere cada vez mas estresada con tus amenazas jajajaja… Creo qe a ti te dejo la parte mas larga siempre Xd… (MOMENTO DE VIDA SOCIAL) Jane vino a buscar a su hermanito lindo :P & Me iba matar con su don CHAN! Pero alec tan tierno le qito todos los sentidos.. y esta escondida en mi closet (No le digas a nadie 666 xd) No mandes aa Renata please! Xd

**Michelle Black Cullen:** & lo vuelvo a decir, ¡ME ENCANTAN CKUANDO DICEN PERSONAS MUY EXTRAÑAS PARA SER NOVIA DE EDWARD! Puede qe sea uno de ellas ¿O no? (666) xD. Espero qe te guste el capi nuevo ;).


End file.
